robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Grand Final
The Grand Final of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was a series of battles which determined the Grand Champion of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It featured the winners of the eight heats in a straight one-on-one elimination format to determine the second US Champion. The episode featuring the Grand Final was originally broadcast on TNN on June 1, 2002. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Panzer Mk 4 vs Rosie The Riveter 2 Panzer Mk 4 started this battle by trying to push Rosie the Riveter 2 before being reversed into an angle grinder. Rosie the Riveter 2 and Panzer Mk 4 then tried attacking each other, but none of these attacks had a major effect. Rosie the Riveter 2 then drove underneath Panzer Mk 4, before Panzer Mk 4 pushed it into an arena wall and Dead Metal came in to attack. The pit button was pressed by Rosie the Riveter 2 in that attack, and it came in to attack Panzer Mk 4, but Panzer Mk 4 escaped and forced Rosie the Riveter 2 to drive into the pit. Winner: Panzer Mk 4 Conquering Clown 2 vs Destructive Criticism At the start of this battle, Destructive Criticism drove on top of the Clown and caused some damage, ripping pieces off, before buckling its blade, and also forcing it over the flames. Conquering Clown 2 tried to get underneath Destructive Criticism, before Destructive Criticism tore into the Clown's rear plating and ripped off one of its buttons, and lured it over the flames. The Clown's head caught fire and burned off, before it drove into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Time ran out, and Destructive Criticism won the judges' decision. Winner: Destructive Criticism Propeller-Head vs The Falcon Mark 2 Propeller-Head started by trying to tear into The Falcon Mark 2, which lifted it up. Propeller-Head then caused a couple of gashes to appear in The Falcon Mark 2's shell, before getting stuck in it. Propeller-Head then drove up The Falcon Mark 2, but with Sgt. Bash coming out of his CPZ to shoot flames at the two machines, Propeller-Head went to press the pit button. The Falcon Mark 2 came in to attack but then got stuck under the grinder. Propeller-Head escaped, only to drive into the pit. Winner: The Falcon Mark 2 Tricerabot 3.0 vs Rocky-Bot-Boa The battle started with Tricerabot 3.0 lifting up Rocky-Bot-Boa, and pushing it into Sergeant Bash. The House Robot grabbed hold of Rocky-Bot-Boa, before Tricerabot 3.0 flipped it on the flames, and forced it onto an angle grinder. Tricerabot 3.0 then pressed the pit button, before Rocky-Bot-Boa pushed it into a CPZ, and Shunt axed Tricerabot 3.0. The House robot then flipped it over with his scoop. Rocky-Bot-Boa then pushed Tricerabot 3.0 over the flames, forcing it to catch fire. Rocky-Bot-Boa then pushed Tricerabot 3.0 into the arena wall, before pushing it into Shunt. Tricerabot 3.0 was axed, but escaped just before Cease was called. The judges gave the battle to Tricerabot 3.0. Winner: Tricerabot 3.0 Round 2 Panzer Mk 4 vs Destructive Criticism Panzer Mk 4 charged into Destructive Criticism, before Destructive Criticism tried to cut into Panzer Mk 4 with its disc. Panzer Mk 4 then flipped Destructive Criticism against the pit button, before Destructive Criticism broke down and was counted out. Matilda and Shunt pushed it out of its CPZ, before it was pitted by Panzer Mk 4. Winner: Panzer Mk 4 The Falcon Mark 2 vs Tricerabot 3.0 Tricerabot 3.0 tried ramming The Falcon Mark 2, before lifting it, and shoving it into the pit button. Tricerabot 3.0 then pushed The Falcon Mark 2 into Matilda, who lifted it up, before Shunt joined in with the attack. Tricerabot 3.0 then tried to pit The Falcon Mark 2, but The Falcon Mark 2 drove away. However, The Falcon Mark 2 couldn't move in a controlled manner and Tricerabot 3.0 kept lifting it up, and pushing it until cease was called, and so easily won the judges' decision. Winner: Tricerabot 3.0 Grand Final Panzer Mk 4 vs Tricerabot 3.0 Panzer Mk 4 and Tricerabot 3.0 tried pushing each other at the start of this battle, before Panzer Mk 4 pushed Tricerabot 3.0 into Sergeant Bash. Panzer Mk 4 then pushed its opponent into an angle grinder. Tricerabot 3.0 then lifted Panzer Mk 4, and nearly flipped it, before pushing it over the flames. Panzer Mk 4 then pushed Tricerabot 3.0 into a CPZ and Sergeant Bash came in to attack. Panzer Mk 4 then pushed Tricerabot 3.0 into Shunt, and into the disc button. Cease was called, and Panzer Mk 4 was given the win. Robot Wars Extreme Warriors 2 US Champion: Panzer Mk 4 Trivia *While entering the arena for the title battle of Season 2, Panzer Mk 4 was introduced as Tricerabot, and vice versa. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion